Volturi Princess
by Fanfiction130202
Summary: Bella's Mother is useless. She ditched Bella on her Father to drink herself senseless in the day. But when her Mother returns asking for a second chance, Bella dares to hope that her Mother cares about her. Taken to Italy on a whole new adventure, Bella learns that her Mother is just the same as she always was. Doesn't matter though, because she has a new family now. ON HOLD xxx
1. Chapter 1- Italy

Volturi Princess

 **Hi guys. Loads of you will probably start asking if this is a Bella Edward story, which it is, because i do not agree and refuse to read anything else! Please review and follow because i really, love it when people take an interest! Tysm xxxxx**

 **BPOV**

When I was fifteen, my Mother took me to Italy. She told me that we needed to spend more time together. When I was three, she had taken me from my Father and moved us across America. My Mother had never been very reliable, and so I had never put much trust in her. Living with Charlie had been rough. He and Renée would fight all the time. Forever shouting and screaming, until the day she had left. Mom had taken me with her and we had moved to Arizona. I had lived there until I was seven, but like I said before she was never very reliable. Mom would go out every night, leaving me home alone. And so one day I faced up to the fact that I had to leave. She pretended to be sad, that she would miss me, but it was pretty obvious that she wouldn't. Renée had always put partying and drinking before her child. She just married to young I guess.

Whilst I had lived with Charlie, life had been pretty different. We had spent weekends together, going hiking and fishing. But Dad was Chief Swan, and had a busy job. I was side lined. Again.

So when Mom turned up telling me that she had changed, and that we needed to spend more time together, I honestly believed her. I wanted nothing more than to have the Mother I never got, so I left Forks to go to Italy with her. It took only two days for me to realise that she wouldn't keep her promise. Month one was amazing. I thought that we were going to live together, that we could build a new life. We went shopping, had lunch and watched a movie. She listened when I spoke about my life, telling her about rainy Forks, my friends and my experiences. She laughed in the right places, and I looked forward to a new life. But that was when it all changed.

One day during the second month, I had gone to bed early, the day before having worn me out. I'd said night to my mum and gone to sleep dreaming of a happy life. I woke up at three in the morning, and looked for Renee, but she wasn't in her room or anywhere in the apartment. I called her mobile, and she picked up at the last moment. All I could hear was loud music and shouting.

"MUM!" I shouted down the phone. "MUM!"

"Bella? Hey! Why are you awake?" Renee replied.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I said.

"Ahh. I'm sorry Bella."

"YOU LIED!" I screamed down the phone. "YOU LIED. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME. WE WERE GOING TO START AGAIN. LIVE TOGETHER." I was crying now.

"I'm sorry Bella. Go back to bed, when you wake up we'll go shopping together."

"I HATE YOU!" I cried. "I HATE SHOPPING. I HATE THIS. I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I promise we can start again." Her words were slurring now.

"Your drunk. Just like last time. You can come home, but I wont be there. Goodbye Mum."

"Bella, come on, please. I just got you back-" Renee started but I'd hung up.

I ran back to my room immediately, pulling on jeans and a top, I started packing my suitcase. I would leave for Forks, go back and live with Charlie again. I shoved all the clothes I had bought with my money in my bags; I would not take anything she had bought me. No more memories.

You could guarantee that Mum was still at the club. Flirting with any guy who paid her a second look and drinking herself into oblivion. And so I sat down and ate some breakfast. Whilst rummaging through the cupboard for some rice cakes, I found Renee's secret stash of alcohol. So this had been going on for a while. Why had I ever trusted her again. When I was little, she used to leave me home alone whilst she went out partying and drinking. I was only four the first time she did it. It was quite similar to now. She had put me to sleep and left only minutes later. When I had awoken a few hours later from a nightmare, I had screamed any screamed for my Mummy, but my Mummy never came. Instead Mrs Green had come over from next door. She had comforted me back to sleep, when morning came, Renee had saved herself by saying that she had just gone round the corner shop for some milk, but Mrs Green had never trusted her again.

I took her bottle of Vodka from the stash and poured the entire bottle down the sink. Then I decided to teach her a lesson, so I refilled the whole bottle with water. Renee needed to change. But I knew she never would.

So here I was, standing in the small town of Volterra waiting for Charlie to call me back. Standing on a hill was the beautiful Castle Volturi, owned by a rich family (or so we'd been told). Then my phone rang and I saw from the caller ID that it was Charlie.

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells, its Billy." The voice answered, Billy is my Dads best friend.

"Hi Billy, where's my Dad?"

"I'm sorry Bella. There's no easy way to say this…" Billy said sadly.

"What? What is it?"

"Bella, I'm sorry but your Dad died of a heart attack a few weeks after you left."

"No… no your lying." I said. I wouldn't admit it. It hadn't happened.

"Bella. Why would I lie about this? His funeral is in a few days. I'm sure he will want you to attend. Please Bella?"

"I… I'll catch a plane and be there as soon as I can. Bye Billy." I felt no emotion. I'd just disowned my Mother and found that my Father had died. I was past emotion. Hours later I was on a plane heading back to Forks.

The ceremony was sad. Everyone cried and most of the town had turned up. Charlie had been the chief, and everyone had known him. I had been asked to speak, but always being so shy, I couldn't bring myself to stand at the podium and say something. After the ceremony, lots of people came up and said their condolences. Saying that they were sorry for my loss. I had thanked them meekly and walked on. I decided to go for a walk as I needed time to think.

Before I knew it, the skies were darkening, and I decided to head home. But where was home now? Mum had abandoned me, and Dad was dead. I would be 16 in a few month, but that still wasn't old enough to live alone. I was walking back alone the main road when I saw a flash of white behind me. I stopped and turned around. There was nothing there. I kept walking, more cautiously this time. Again I saw the flash if white and then right in front of me… a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Hmmm, you smell…" The man took a deep breath. "Delicious." I started to back away but the pale skinned man just laughed a deep velvety laugh, and then he grabbed my shoulders tightly and bit down on my neck.


	2. Chapter 2- Burning

**Hii. I've been writing this one for you almost instantly after I posted the last one! I'm really enjoying writing this story, I kind of have a basic plan but I might need some ideas from you guys? Think you could help me out? Tysm. Please read and review xx**

Chapter 2- Burning

After that monster had bitten me I saw him crumple to the ground and burn away. It was terrifying but I couldn't focus on that right now, because my whole body was flaring up. It felt like one massive flaming fire ball had crashed into me. The pain was…. Unimaginable.

Suddenly my eyes shot open. I was lying on a cold table in someone's living room. Sitting up slowly I took a deep breath in through my nose. The smell was intense. I had smelt nothing like it before in my life. I felt alive.

Suddenly a woman walked in through the door by the wall. She had golden coloured eyes, like the shade of syrup, and a kind, warm face. She smiled and me and handed over a glass of red looking liquid.

"Don't worry. It isn't human." She said in a melodic voice. I took a whiff of it and was surprised to find that my thought was tight and uncomfortable. The liquid felt good in my mouth… natural. I suddenly realised what it was that I was drinking and spat it out quickly.

"Blood? Are you serious?" I cried in disgust. The woman looked confused.

"Do you prefer another animal?"

"I'M VEGETARIAN" I shouted a bit to loudly.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, you obviously don't know what's happened to you." I looked at her. What the hell was she talking about?

"I really can't tell you this any other way. You were bitten." The lady said sadly.

"Don't be ludicrous." I laughed. "I was just hallucinating. I probably had…. I probably had to much…." But I couldn't think of an excuse before the lady came over to me and pulled down the collar of my shirt and showed me the two little dots on my neck.

"I am over 200 years old. I'm afraid that I've seen this numerous times. You were bitten dear. By a vampire." She looked down at her toes smiling sadly. I felt an uncontrollable urge rise up in my throat. I started laughing.

"Good….Good joke" I said between laughs. Slowly I began to realise that she wasn't joking. I couldn't explain the feeling, but I felt that she wasn't lying, like a tingle in my head. "You're not making this up are you?" She shook her head sadly.

A little while later I was up and had drank some animal blood (which tasted much better than it sounded) and had started to experiment with some of my new vampire powers. The ladies name was Claudine, and she was born in 1814. I didn't really want to ask her about her story, but instead decided to quiz her on my capabilities.

"So all vampires can do this?" I asked and whizzed around the room in a blur.

"Yes!" She said laughing, this was about my bazillionth question.

"Woh. That an awesome talent." As Claudine turned her back for a second, I realised that if I just thought of an outfit and clicked my fingers, it would put me in it instantly.

"Wait. I can't do that! Your gifted Bella!" Claudine said, shocked.

"Neat. What else can I do?" I heard Claudine say 'lets find out'

"Okay, what kind of talents are there?" I asked.

"Bella, I didn't ask anything." Claudine said. "That's another one to add. Mind reader."

We carried on experimenting through the night, and soon realised that I had more than two powers. Telekinesis, invisibility, mental and physical shields and teleportation, but only when I'd seen the place before. "Wow Bella, you really are one gifted young lady!" Claudine laughed.

I stayed for a few months with Claudine, learning about Vampire past and how to control myself, my powers and how to hunt. I lived purely off animal blood, which improved the appearance of my face dramatically; my eyes now being a beautiful golden. Finally Claudine had to sit me down and talk for a while. She told me that she was moving towns soon, because she'd been here a few years and people were beginning to notice she didn't age.

"Okay, so where are we going?" I asked excited.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I cant take you with me."

"Why not?"

"The village I'm going to is small, it has little wildlife, and to many deaths could result in discovery."

"Why can't you go somewhere else?" I asked

"I'm so sorry Bella, I've already got everything organised. Bought a house and everything. I'm moving tomorrow."

"Its, its okay." I said.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Claudine leaned over and gave me a massive hug.

"Do you know where I could go?"

"Yes actually. For a girl like you with so many powers, I know a place you could go." 'Volterra' she said in her head. I saw memories of a beautiful castle and three men sitting upon thrones. And from the outside it looked exactly like… oh no. It was the same place I'd gone with Mum just a few months. What if she was still there?

"So, I've already called Aro, he's intrigued to meet you- Bella? Are you okay?" I faintly heard Claudine talking.

"What? Yes. I'm fine. Just something from my human years."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No its okay. Shall I go and pack if I've got to catch a plane?"

"Uhh. Yes. Okay." Claudine said distracted.

"I ran up to my makeshift room and started packing up the clothes I'd bought whilst here. I may have the power to change my clothes at will, but a girls still gotta shop right?" I had also rescued the suitcase I had from staying with mum, with my iPhone 6 plus and other various belongings. I packed all this into one suitcase and teleported it all back downstairs.

"Bella, you don't have to leave now. Wait until tomorrow at least." Claudine said.

"No, I want to get to Volterra by tomorrow. I'm sorry, I'm not being rude or anything. Thank you so much for saving me and teaching me and giving me a place to stay all this time." I smiled and walked over to give her a hug.

"You're so welcome Bella. Here is my number in case you ever need me. I'll always be here for you dear."

"Your like the Mother I never had. Thank you for that Claudine." If I could have cried I would have.

Finally I walked out of the house and jumped into the taxi waiting outside that I had called earlier.

"Airport please." I said to the driver.

"Alright love." As the car pulled away, I waved to Claudine from the window and thought about the lady I had known only a few months that I now considered my Mother.

When the plan landed in Volterra ten hours later, I thought that I was fully prepared for whoever and whatever I met. In reality, the people waiting for me were two men called Demitri and Felix. They were the first vampires I had met with red eyes, and honestly, it scared me.

"Miss Bella?" Felix said.

"That's me." I said.

"Ahh, how nice to meet you. Aro has told us all about you."

I climbed into the limo and let these vampires drive me to my new home.


	3. Chapter 3- big surprise

**Hey. I'm updating so often at the moment literally because I have tonnes of ideas that I don't want to forget! Please keep reviewing and liking, because that makes me so happy. Longest chapter yet, because I love you guys. Finally find out what happened when Bella met the Volturi… Tysm xxxx**

 **Chapter 3- big surprise**

6 months later- **(AN: I promise I'm not trying to skip the story to fast, it's just you guys know all about the Volturi, why explain it again? I just want to get on now.)**

"Ghost Girls, I want you changed and in the training room in five" I shouted. When I first arrived, Aro had asked to see what I could do. He set his guard on me, and I took them all down within 2 minutes. Right then and there Aro gave me the responsibility of leader of the Ghost Girls. We're an elite group of female vampires. But in order to join us, there are five rules all girls have to follow.

All girls must have at least one gift. It's a harsh rule I know, but it how I train them.

All girls conform to a vegetarian diet. Only drinking animal blood. Its been proven now that a vegetarian diet increases the ability to control your power.

Members of the Ghost Girls cannot also be members of the guard. The training is to tough and to different to do both.

I am leader and no one argues with my judgement.

All members of ghost must wear the uniform provided.

Santiago was in charge of cars here at Volterra, and had taught me everything I know. When I had arrived, he had ordered me a car for every occasion, and I was so excited. My first gift has been a white audi R8 spyder, one of the fastest cars in the world ( **AN: I am so not a car person)** he had then later bought me a range rover SVautio for long distance trips with the guard. With my teleportation skills limiting me to only travel to a place where I'`ve been before, I was really grateful for these amazing cars.

I quickly thought of the Ghost Girls uniform. Black leggings with a gold strip, a black and gold Nike sports bra. All members of Ghost had their own colour for their uniforms. As leader, mine was obviously gold. My second-in-command and best friend Jane had silver. For missions, we all had black cloaks to wear with our colour lining the inside. I clicked my fingers and instantly I was wearing the uniform. And had also been testing my skills, not able to fix my hair and makeup too. My chocolate coloured hair was in a high ponytail and gold eye line flicked perfectly on my eyelids.

I met Jane at the bottom of the stairs and we walked into the training room together. Eight girls stood in a line in front of us, just like I'd trained them to do when I first started the Ghost Girls. Together there were ten of us, and we were a secret group not commonly known in the Vampire or obviously Human world. Except for Jane, none of the girls standing in front of me had been part of Aro's guard before they joined Ghost, and I was glad of that, because the Guard teaches bad habits that are hard to then iron out. For instance, I don't allow my girls to kill first and ask questions later. There was a system to how we work. Aro didn't control us like he did with his guard, instead we worked by my decision. Of course it put a lot of pressure on me to make the right choice, but I thought that my punishments were fairer and my judgements easier.

In front of me stood the eight girls hand picked to have the potential to take down any threat. Each one with a unique gift that made this group so much tougher and unbeatable. Aro had three times as many people in his army, but we could still beat them if need be. Of course that would never need to happen, because we worked with the guard instead of against them.

Jane had now joined the line of eight girls, now making nine. Abi, Frankie, Sophie, Molly, Jane, Zoe, Jena, Daisie and Charley. Each had a heart breaking past, which had then led them to this life and their incredible gifts. Every once in a while I liked to train the girls against myself, as it shows them the kind of powers they could one day come up against. Today was one of those days.

"Okay ladies, today I'm going to call you up one at a time, and you are going to try and take me down. I'm not going to be easy on you, others who are watching, pay close attention." They were all murmuring and nodding.

"Do you know when our next mission will be Bella?" Sophie asked.

"No, I don't Sophie. Sometime soon I hope." I replied. "Okay, who first? Abi, how about you?" The small fiery red head had been one of my first members. She had a green flash to accompany her black uniform. Abi's power was mimiary, the ability to copy or absorb another persons powers. We had recently perfected her skill so that she could take someone's power off them permanently or even take it away so that she could use it and they couldn't. Secretly, I knew Abi was a strong physical fighter alongside her power, making me slightly worried for this fight.

"Here are the rules. No biting, hair pulling, scratching. We are ghost, we are much more sophisticated than that. To show that you've won, push your opponent to the floor and touch their cheek with your foot. Okay, lets begin."

Abi didn't hold back in releasing her power. I felt my Mind reading power go instantly. That was Abi's first mistake. If she'd wanted to leave me defenceless, she should have taken my mental and physical shields out first. I pulled up the mental shield and blocked Abi from taking anymore powers. Then I set up a ring of fire around Abi so that she couldn't move. As Abi sank to a crouch, I teleported inside the ring of fire and jumped onto her back, pushing her to the ground and placing my foot on her cheek. She was out. Everyone applauded and I let go of my shield and the ring of fire.

"Don't let the fire control you." I told Abi. She nodded. The rest of my girls came up to fight. Next came Frankie, she had the abilities to Time Travel a maximum of 30 minutes into the future or past. She could also instantly heal herself and others. Frankie wore the black uniform with a turquoise strip. She almost beat me but I got her in the end. **(AN: I don't want to have to explain all the fights to you, because it would get a bit boring. Bella beats them all, but I just want to explain powers and colours to you xx)** Sophie and Molly were twins, and always trained to fight together. They were strong apart, but worked at there best together. The girls shared a link of telepathy, which helped them work together to complete their objective. Sophie and Molly also had the power of Atmokinesis which meant they could control weather and the air around their opponent. Sophie wore black with a pink strip whilst Molly wore black with a purple one.

Zoe was our tracker. She has had to work extra hard on her normal fighting abilities, because the tracker talent doesn't help her much in that field. But I do have to admit that she is one of the most talented and confident trackers I have ever met. Zoe wears black with an orange strip. Charley was a mind control vampire. She was our newest member and hadn't yet been on a mission. We were still perfecting her talent, but she was extremely strong on her own. She wore black with a yellow strip. Jena had a physical force field a bit like mine, except hers was more developed because it was the only talent she had to focus on. Jena could move objects and now people. Her colours were black and light blue. Finally was Daisie. She had two talents, which were flying, a bit like levitation but with more freedom to move about, and Intangibility- meaning she could make herself become unsolid. Quite a creepy talent, because you could walk right through her and not even notice. Daisie wore black and white.

So those are my girls. We trained almost constantly and treated each other like family. Tonights training session had gone from 6pm to 6am and no one had even noticed. Suddenly I heard Aro's thoughts calling for me.

"Okay girls, take the feedback I've given you tonight and work on it. You're more than welcome to stay in the training room together, but at the moment Aro needs me. See you all later." I thought of the throne room and teleported downstairs.

"Father, you were asking for me?" I smiled.

"Ahh, Bella dear. I have a mission for you and your Ghost Girls." Aro replied.

"Sweet, we've just been training. When would you like us to leave?"

"As soon as possible. There's a new born army in Forks just outside Washington. The towns a small one, and to many deaths will cause suspicion. I need all ten of you to go there immediately and sort it." Aro looked worried. I hate it when he worried. Didn't he trust me to get the task done?

"Of course. We'll leave immediately." I teleported back upstairs. "Okay girls, training times over. We have a mission to prepare for." Everyone was excited at that, and began to prepare instantly. They zipped upstairs and got into fresh uniforms. When we were just getting ready to leave, everyone with their cloaks on, I filled them in on the details.

When the Ghost Girls was created, weapons were designed especially for us. The were used for new borns. Killing to many of our kind would start a process of extinction. We couldn't let that happen. These blades were designed to sort out the new borns with no hope of a vampire life from the ones who could live and keep our secret. We were all trained to fight with two blades. One killed the vampires that couldn't handle our secret, the other put the new borns into a deep sleep almost that only woke them up when they could handle their thirst and powers.

I gave each of my girls two swords, which we strapped to our backs going through special holes on the cloaks, and climbed into the waiting range rovers. Me driving one, Jane driving the other. I wrapped my shield around bother cars and teleported us all to Forks. The place where I was raised and the place where I died….

 **Next chapter will be bella meeting Edward. YAY! But it will be Edward POV because the GG wont be the only ones fighting. Please Read and Review, I love hearing from you xxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4- 6 Months Later

**Welcome avid fanfiction readers. Let me quench your thirst of what happens next scenarios. I promised a bit of Bella/ Edward stuff, and that is exactly what I'm giving you. Here is the part of the story where I pretend to be a guy and think like guys do. Jeez, this is going to be hard XD Please read and review. Ly all xxxxxxxxx**

 **Ooooooo yeah. Keep forgetting to say. I sadly do not own twilight, but I do own the storyline and members of the Ghost Girls (apart from Bella and Jane obvs ;D )**

 **Edward POV**

Please, please, please can I dress you this morning Edward? I hear Alice thinking that in my thoughts and immediately decided to run. Now.

"Come on Eddie, I've found the most beautiful outfit for you to wear." Just them Carlisle saved me.

"Okay family. There's a new born army attacking near by. We need to neutralise the threat before they get out of hand."

"Sick." Emmett said as he entered the room.

"Do you see anything Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, it's not clear yet. They are coming, but all I see are flashes of black and swishes of cloaks."

"They?" I asked "The new borns."

"N…No not new borns. I think these people are part of the Volturi."

"Volturi? We can't risk the new borns getting out of hands on our watch then. We leave as soon as possible." Carlisle said. We all zipped up the stairs and got ready to leave. I was the first back downstairs, Emmett came next. Rosalie and Alice flew down the stairs closely followed by Esme. All three ladies were wearing coloured track suits.

I was wearing all black. Trousers, leather jacket. It brought out the bronze in my hair. We jumped into the jeep with Carlisle and Esme following in the Volvo.

 **Bella POV**

We arrived on an A-road in a layby. Humans eyes weren't sharp enough to notice that we hadn't been there two seconds ago. I could feel the excitement in the car. This was the first mission in a long time, and everyone was hyped. I was quite excited too. I loved my job, I was so lucky to be doing well in the vampire world after being dead for such a little time. We had Molly in our car and Sophie in the car with Jane so that we could all stay in touch. Jane and I had to drive separately because two super expensive range rovers with tinted windows would cause a bit of attention.

I tuned into my senses and immediately felt another seven vampires in the car around the corner. It definitely wasn't the rest of the Ghost Girls because I knew their scent, but these vampires did have the scent of animal blood. They were like us! I'd never before met a clan of Vampires who chose to drink animal blood.

We arrived at the scene of the New-Born fight and immediately realised where the smell come.

 **Edward POV**

The new borns were out of control. We had arrived to find them turn against each other on a large field surrounded by woods. I was immediately attacked by one who had obviously smelt fresh blood. I promise that wasn't a deliberate pun. He jumped on top of me, teeth out.

I was almost 100 years older than him. I mean seriously. Purr-lease. However, I had been fighting him for almost five minutes now, and I hadn't managed to get my teeth anywhere near him yet. Suddenly someone pulled him off me and sent a fireball into his chest. The flames engulfed him and all you could hear was he pained screams of the new born now twisting in agony. I looked up expecting to thank Emmett or Jasper. Instead there stood a very beautiful girl. She had long chocolate coloured hair tied in a ponytail on top of her head, and was wearing black sports leggings with a gold stip. Her top half was covered by a black and gold sports bra showing off a very toned and muscled stomach. I looked into her eyes and was surprised to see golden ones looking back at me, quite like my own. As I looked past her, I could now see a variety of different girls wearing the same uniforms in different colours. All had cloaks on which hid their identities, but on further inspection into their minds, I could tell they all had at least one power. Remembering back to Alice's prediction, she had said their would be some strangers in black, but these girls definitely weren't Aro's guard. When I looked back they girl was gone, I could see her flash of gold and black and then saw her grab onto 3 new borns before tying them all up with some kind of physical shield. How many powers did this girl have? I loved her already. It seemed that the girls she had come with had direct orders not to kill unless it was a life threatening situation, because they all used a wide range of powers, the likes of which I'd never seen before, to round up the now small group of new borns. I ran over to the 10 girls who were quickly joined by my family. I counted the new borns. There were 8 left. The girl who had rescued me earlier was now using her physical shield to hold all the new borns in a cage. She was talking to her mini army.

"I'm going to take these new borns back to Aro so that he can look after them until we return. I think we'll have some things to talk about when I get back." And with that, she disappeared taking all the new borns with her. Her girls stood there as if this was nothing and they did this every other day. Which to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if they did.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, and this is my family: Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Edward." Carlisle introduced us all.

"I'm Jane," a blonde haired girl introduced herself. "Our leader, Bella, just took the new borns back to Volterra where we live, but she'll explain who we are and what we do when she gets back."

"So, are you a division of Volturi?" Esme asked. Do I tell her? I heard Jane say in her head.

"Yes," Jane said. "Look, we aren't really supposed to tell you who we are, so Bella can decide when she gets back." Wow, these girls are really mysterious. I heard Alice say, directed at me; I just nodded towards her.

"Telepathy?" One of the girls asked me. She had dark brown hair in a side fringe, and was wearing black with purple.

"Yeah." I said. "Are you telepathic too?"

"Yep, me and my twin, Sophie." She directed her glance towards a girl who looked quite similar to her, but without a fringe. Sophie was wearing pink instead of purple. These girls have awesome outfits, I heard Rosalie think, and I had to agree, not in a creepy perverted way, but Bella definitely had an amazing figure.

Bella suddenly appeared in a crouch where she had been standing a few minutes ago. Carlisle started his whole 'nice to meet you, I'm Carlisle and this is my family thing' and Bella listened, but I could tell she already knew. Another telepathic perhaps?

"Its lovely to meet you Cullens. My name is Bella. And these are my Ghost Girls." Her voice was beautiful, strong but soft, all at the same time. I saw Jane send Bella a warning look, and she thought 'Bella what are doing? We're supposed to be secret.'

"Its okay Jane, I've already talked Aro, they can be trusted." Definitely telepathic.

"So you are part of the guard?" Carlisle asked.

"God no!" One of the Ghost Girls laughed. Bella shot her a look. "Sorry"

"We're a unique division set up by Aro, but the only orders we take from him are our missions. I run training, outfit designs, game plans, strategy and everything else needed to keep the vampiric world safe."

"Don't bother introducing us, Bella." Jane said sarcastically.

"Okay. We are ten specially trained girls chosen for our ability to deal with stress and strategy. We each have powers that enhance the quality of our work. This is Jane, my deputy, she has the power of pain, I guess you might call it." Bella smiled. "Next is Molly and Sophie they're twins, then we have Frankie, Zoe, Charley, Daisie, Abi and Jena." Each of the girls smiled before pulling up the hoods of their cloaks.

"Ghost girls, its time to return to Aro. He has a new mission for us." Bella said. All the girl waved before zipping away through the trees. In the distance I could see them climb into range rovers before the 2 very expensive looking cars disappeared just like Bella had when she teleported. I really hoped I'd see her again. She was so beautiful.

 **Frankie POV**

The fight was amazing. I love working with the girls like that. It makes me feel alive. But the Cullens? I've never met another clan that drinks animal blood. That's so cool! We left, and I could see the awe on the Cullens face, they thought we were pretty cool, I was sure of it.

We jumped back into the range rovers, and Bella was getting ready to teleport us back to Volterra when something occurred to me.

"Hey, Bella?" I asked.

"What's up Frankie?" She asked.

"I thought that you could only teleport to places where you've been before."

"Yeah, I came here before I came to the Volturi, for a… day trip?" I could tell she was lying, and so could Molly.

"I know you're lying Bella." Molly said, using her telepathy.

"Fine. I was born here." Bella gave in. We didn't know much about Bella's human life, but being born here? Why did she lie about that?

"So?" I asked.

"But I also died here." Bella finished.


	5. Chapter 5-Solo Mission

**Hello again. Welcome to todays episode of write-a-fandom-story-that-doesn't-cause-people-to-hate-you-for-messing-up-their-fandom. I know that no one actually reads the authors note, so I can pretend to be funny and get away with it. XD**

 **Want to know what's coming up in todays chapter? MINOR SPOILER ALERT! QUESTIONS TO ASK YOURSELF! Why has Bella been called back to Volterra with her girls for a new mission? Will she ever see Edward again? Does she even like Edward? All I can say is: Yes, we will see Edward and the Cullens again. Happy Fandoming ;) Longest one yet XP I love getting reviews. It makes my day. xxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 5- Goodbye Bella**

 **Bella POV**

When the range rovers arrived back in Volterra Castle, we all went straight to Aro's throne room. The new borns were being held in vampire cells below the castle.

"You wanted to see us Father?" I asked.

"Ahh, actually I just wanted to see you Bella." Aro smiled, he was blocking his mind from me. This can't be good. "Ghost Girls, you're dismissed." He said. The girls didn't move from where they were standing. Its because they only take orders from me.

"You can go girls." I said. "Jane, run a training session please." She nodded and all the girls filed out the room."

"Whats up?" I asked again.

"Firstly, I wanted to ask you how the mission went."

"Aro, stop beating around the bush. What do you want?" I asked.

"Firstly, I have a solo mission for you." Aro said. "Are you ready?"

"Sure, what is it? I was super excited to go it alone.

"Remember the cullen's? You met them only an hours or so ago."

"Of course." I replied. Where was this going?

"They're moving towns again in a few days. I want you to move to the same town and keep an eye on them I'm suspicious of the whole family, they have never conformed to our way of life." I knew he was talking about their appetite and I shot him a look. "Umm, sorry Bell, I know you all like your 'life choice'."

"Well, you were saying?" I was getting impatient now.

"I need you to go to the new town and keep an eye on them."

"Okay. Where am I going to live, what am I going to do?" I asked.

"We have already bought you a house, and Santiago is have three cars shipped over for you, as the garage is massive. Heidi will be helping you to design a wardrobe for the town too. We want to give you all the information and skills you'll need to seem interesting to the Cullen family.

"Is that an insult?" I demanded.

"No.. no. Not at all. Anyway, I believe you learnt piano as a human?" I nodded.

"Okay, well Sculpicia will be re-teaching you that, Edward loves music. Santiago has taught you all about cars? That's Rosalie's favourite topic besides fashion, which Alice also loves. With your mental shield, you'll be able to block any visions she might have of you coming. That's good."

"Okay. Are we finished? It seems I have a lot to do."

"Two last things. One we've signed you up for Hope high school in Alaska." Aro said. "And finally, you need an official title when the Cullen's demand who you are. Therefore, from this day forwards, you are Princess Isabella Volturi Swan, first in line to the throne of Volterra and leader of the Ghost Girls." Wow. This was a lot to take in…

"Got it." I said. "What do you want me to do first?" I asked.

"Go and tell the ghost girls. Designate a leader for the next few months and then go and sort out clothes with Heidi. She says there's a sale or something." Aro dismissed me and I teleported up to the training room.

"Whats your mission Bella? What do you have to do?" I heard them all asking. So I explained. They would all be sad to see me go, I could feel it in their minds, but I designated Jane leader and Frankie second in command whilst I was away and promised I would be back soon. They were more than welcome to come and visit me anytime they wanted.

Next I zipped upstairs to see Heidi, who was already internet shopping for my new clothes. I loved shopping so much, it was my favourite past time, but with the nearest Mall being outside Volterra, I didn't get to go shopping often. Thank god for the internet!

Heidi and I spent most of the night shopping, we found some awesome clothes, that we sadly had to have sent straight to my new home, so I couldn't try them on. My favourite wintery outfit was probably a pair of white tight fit jeans with a long sleeved thin cotton knitted jumper, the top part around the boob area made of leather. I also had at least 300 pairs of shoes and a hand bag for every occasion. I had some lush coats, not that I needed them, because of not feeling cold or anything, but they were essential to keep up the appearance. I had some really nice trench coats, and zip up woollen coats. Heidi told me that they were having the already large house converted from 6 bedrooms to a massive walk in closet, and 4 rooms. I was so excited, I couldn't wait. **(AN: forget about her being able to change clothes power. Bella shopping is way more fun to write.)** Heidi bought tonnes of designer sunglasses, bags and accessories. When we finally clicked order, Heidi's final gift was a little black credit card. She told me that I could use it as much as I liked, and that having taught me everything she knew, she had a feeling I would look amazing all the time. Eeeeekk im so excited!

Next I went to see Sculpicia. The piano lesson with her didn't take long. I spent all of my childhood playing piano, and so Sculpicia did a quick recap before telling me that she had personally chosen a grand piano for my house. How big is this place?!

Finally I went to see Santiago. We talked for hours about cars, and I couldn't decide what kind I need, but my favourite brand is audi, so we decided on a sports car, a normal car for school and a large car for long distance driving. The sports car was a luminous green most recent model of an Audi TT, as audi were currently allowing you to make your car the colour of a skittle! The school car is an Audi Sypder in white, not bright, but still fast enough for my need for speed! Finally my long distance/4X4 car is an Audi Q5 in black. I can't wait for the Q5 to be delivered. I'm packing everything in there to teleport myself to Hope. Although I haven't been there before, the amount of baggage I need to take with me is to much to take on a plane, and there are no landing strips in Hope, so I'm going to try teleporting by looking a pictures. The other two are being delivered after I arrive. Because of his excellent connections Santiago managed to get my cars all with a personalised plate. My three cars were now 1, 2 and 3. I was so excited. This was going to be the best mission yet!

2 days later…

Aro told me that The Cullens had arrived in Hope now, and that I needed to start packing and be ready to leave by tonight, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper had already been in the town for a couple of weeks in order to start school at the beginning of the term. I wasn't going to be that lucky…

Sitting in my room packing up my life here at Volturi, I realised how much I had grown to call this place my home. After only just over six months of training and missions, I was leaving. With my suitcases packed, I took the whole lot downstairs. I loaded up the boot of the Audi Q5 and climbed into the drivers seat. Santiago appeared with the keys.

"Have a safe trip Princess. I'll make sure to send you copies of Car Monthly. And if you ever want another car, just give me a call." I smiled at him and turned to see the rest of my family.

"Feel free to visit me whenever you like." I said to my Ghost Girls. "We're sisters forever."

Aro had warned me about keeping a low profile in Hope but I couldn't wait to make an impact. They only thing I had to be careful about was the fact that I was a minor living alone. Oh well. I could handle it. Once I'd said good bye to everyone, I climbed into the car and thought of the road I'd been shown a picture of. Hope, Alaska. I thought. Take me to Hope in Alaska. Feeling the familiar sensation of teleportation stop, I opened my eyes and found myself still in my car but now looking out onto a mirror like lake, on a little mountain road. It was all tarmacked, so obviously led somewhere. Santiago had put in the co-ordinates for my house, so I followed the route along the hillside path.

My new house was beautiful. It sat nestled in a hillside engulfed by trees and nature. Next door was a large open field, which according to the deeds, I also owned. The house wasn't to far from civilisation, so the Spyder would be okay to make it down the roads to school in time every morning without being late or leaving ridiculously early.

Taking a deep breath, I jumped down from my car. I was wearing Joules designer wellie boots with skinny blue jeans and a cotton knitted jumper. On top of the jumper I had a superdry coat in dark purple and peach. I knew I didn't need these garments, but it was just in case a human saw me.

I took the key from my handbag and unlocked the door. The house inside was beautiful. The front was all wet wood and glass, with big steel panels, it looked like the whole house had been architecturally designed to blend in with its surrounding. But inside was even more amazing. Natural sunlight and greenery streamed in through the big glass walls from outside, the whole house had a decking built around the outside. I took off my boots and ran around the house like a little child. It was 4 storeys high, with a glass staircase taking you up a floor each time. The bottom floor was an open plan living room, with soft and squishy sofas and a massive TV on one wall. There were also bean bags and an Xbox One. The next floor was the kitchen and dining room. Obviously not needed, but still critical in case I had an unexpected human visitor. The kitchen was all marble and stainless steel, with soft closing doors and cupboards and rounded corners. On the third floor was three guest rooms. Each individually designed and decorated. Finally on the top floor was my bedroom, dressing room and….. yass! MY CLOSET!

After bringing in the suitcases from the car, I began to unload my belongings into my closet, where I could find room! The Spyder and Audi TT arrived later that day, and I had the nice men put them in my garage. Finally, at around 9pm, I decided it was time to go hunting. I hadn't been for a while, and it would probably be a good idea to go today instead of kill someone in school tomorrow.

When I got back after some delicious mountain lion, I realised my first day of school would be a Wednesday, and as the school had already emailed me my timetable, I printed it out using my brand new MACBOOK PRO3 (not even available in America yet!) and set to work choosing an outfit that would fit this timetable. Wednesday would be English, French, break, PE, Maths, lunch, Biology, Chemistry. I had to wait until school to get all my textbooks, the email said go to main reception before school. I also had PE tomorrow, but there was no disgusting uniform at this school, they allowed you to wear what you want unless you were selected for a school team, at which point they would give you a sports top with your surname on the back, along with a sports blazer with the Hope High school logo and your number on the back. The dress code was also a non uniform policy, but there were a few minor rules.

All students had to have a laptop for class work, hence my Macbook Pro3. Heidi and I had ordered a stylish briefcase bag for my laptop. It was leather and dark red, with a strap to go over the shoulder. Along with this, I also had a handbag for my pencil case, textbooks, class books and phone. I had all this packet tonight and ready for the morning. With nothing to do for a few hours, I decided to get out some books from the large bookshelf in the living room and read up on some topics that I would be studying in class tomorrow.

After quite a few hours of TV, I realised it was 6:30 am and that I should start getting ready for school. I had a shower, which I didn't need as I obviously didn't sweat, and came back into my room to find the outfit I'd prepared last night. It was cold and drizzly outside, but I loved this outfit, and I was going to wear it. No matter what.

It was tight white jeans with a double button fastening and no belt. On my top half was a cotton knitted jumper in grey with a black leather material top part. I wore my dark hair down and wavy and put on some gold eyeliner. My lips were an exotic pink. My shoes were black. A pair of black boots with fold over tops and buttons up the side. They only went just above the ankle and had a 4 inch stiletto heel. I picked up my laptop bag and matching leather handbag and walked down the stairs. Hanging on a peg where I left it last night was my clear plastic raincoat with the black lines. It was in a trench coat style except made of clear plastic, and the seams in black. Finally I took a 'water bottle' of mountain lion blood that I'd collected last night and put it in my school bag just in case. Then I walked out my house and locked the door behind me, heading for the garage.

I know that I'd promised Santiago that the Spyder was for school, but after driving one of those around Volterra, I really wanted to try the luminous green Audi TT. So 2 seconds later, I found myself speeding down the mountain roads towards my first day of high school.


	6. Chapter 6- Welcome to High School

**Chapter six is dedicated to Kathryn Moss, my best friend since birth xxxx**

 **Chapter 6- Welcome To High School.**

 **Bella POV**

I drove though the school gates and immediately felt every pair of eyes on me. Of course they weren't actually on _me,_ because the windows of my Audi were tinted, but they were certainly on my car. I found a parking space and opened the door of my car. I felt like one of those celebrities in high school movies. Arrives at school, all eyes on her, and the designer high-heeled shoes climbs out the car and the camera looks up and you see the celebrity. Usually she's blonde, with a pair of expensive looking glasses on her head; lots of make up and very fashionable clothing. The only thing I was missing was the blonde hair.

I opened the boot of my car and pulled out my laptop in its satchel and my handbag. With the laptop over my shoulder and the handbag on my arm, I took out my iPhone 6 and put on a pair of sunglasses and proceeded to walk into school towards the registry office. All the way through school I could hear the boys disgusting perverted thoughts.

"She is so mine." I heard a guy say to his friend. He wasn't very hot, his hair was greasy and face covered in acne and spots. Whilst searching his thoughts I found that he'd done some pretty disgusting things to girls in the past, so I suddenly had an idea. Ducking into a classroom doorway, I turned myself invisible, before zipping back out and kicking him really hard in the boy parts. He sank to the floor, almost crying. Lots of girls around him were laughing their heads off, and turning off my invisibility, I joined in. Whilst no one was watching I turned to the boy and said:

"I'm not some kind of prize. I'll never be yours." And stalked off to the office. No one had seen my eyes yet, and intended to keep it like that until it was completely necessary to take them off.

"Hello dear, first day?" The nice lady at the front desk said.

"That's right. My name is Bella Swan?" I told her. She shuffled through some papers for a form for me to sign.

"Here you go Miss Swan. Sign these for me, and then I can give you your class slips for textbooks." I signed the papers with a neat little flourish and handed them back to her, smiling. "Okay then. Your locker is number 654 and here are the slips you need to give to each class teacher to be signed. They will give you textbooks in each lessons." I smiled at her again and said thank you.

My first lesson was double English, so I headed to the English block. The whole way I was whispered about. Girls muttering about me taking away there boyfriends (as if) or just jealous in general. There were also boys that wanted me, and to be honest, they weren't even smart enough to work out how to get me.

I stopped outside ENG6 and calmed myself. Then I knocked on the door and walked in. There was a class of about 10 students already sat down. This was a sixth form class, so they were slightly smaller than normal ones. The teachers name was Miss Boddy ( **AN: My actual English teachers name!)** and she welcomed me in with a smile.

"Bella? Right?" She asked.

"That's right. I have a note for you to sign." I replied.

"Okay, bring it over here then." I walked over to her with my slip and she signed it. When she gave me it back, she also passed me 2 textbooks. One for English language and one for English literature. "Okay, if you want to just go and sit down over there." Miss Boddy said to me. When I turned round, I could suddenly hear all their thoughts. I worked hard to tone them down, but there was one voice in particular that was incredibly loud. Alice Cullen. The girl that could see the future was sat at the back of my English class, luckily she had two humans on either side if her, so I wouldn't be put next to her, but there was a seat in front of her free, and before Miss Boddy said it aloud, I knew where she was going to seat me.

"Bella, could you go and sit over there, in front of Alice please?" She smiled sweetly.

"Of course Miss." I went and sat down in the seat before Miss Boddy said anything else.

"Bella, we don't allow sunglasses inside classrooms, can you take them off please." I slowly pulled off the sunglasses, and the whole room gasped.

EDWARD POV

Alice disagreed with me, but I could tell this morning that school would be different. There was something that was going to happen that would change everything. Carlisle had tried to put my mind at ease by reminding me that we had a member of a new clan coming to see us today. Her name is Katy, and she's trying to start a clan like ours, that only drink animal blood. There were only two of them at the moment. Katy and her sister Tiffany. They had the money to by a house and start in school, but we had to give them the tips they needed to survive a human life.

I went through the first four periods of the day hardly noticing anything out of the ordinary. The only I could see in other peoples minds was a new girl. She wasn't very clear in their minds, but I'm pretty sure she isn't a vampire. When it came to lunch, I walked into the canteen with Rosalie. She and Emmett had been in different lessons fourth period. I walked to our table to find Alice and Jasper already sat down, and Alice already explaining in massive detail about the new girl.

"She's a vampire." Alice said. "No doubt about it."

"Who is she?" I asked as I sat down.

"Its Bella, from the Ghost Girls." Alice buzzed. No way. No flipping way. I thought to myself. Bella? The beautiful girl who had saved my life? Jasper shot me a look. He could obviously sense my happiness and shock. It had been such a long time since I felt something like that.

"She has some kind of shield" Alice continued "That's why I couldn't see her this morning."

"When we were fighting new borns, I saw that she had a physical shield." I said quietly "Why not a mental one too?"

"Edwards right." Emmett said. "I think that we should at least invite her over tonight, that way we can talk to her, Why she's here etc."

"What about Katy and Tiffany?" Rosalie asked.

"Ill call Carlisle, explain whats happened and maybe he can rearrange it." Alice said, and immediately walked away. Just as Alice got up, Bella walked into the lunch hall. I could smell her scent, it was like nothing I'd ever smelt before, and I wanted her now.

We decided to ignore Bella for that lunch time. We didn't know what to do until we'd all talked to Carlisle, so we left Bella to sit with a group of humans, poor kid. Then Alice came back over. "Carlisle said invite her over after school. Edward, you have biology with her next. Ask her round, then text me her reply."

"Why me?" I complained.

"Because you're the only one with lessons with her this afternoon." Alice said firmly. Its never a good idea to argue with Alice.

"Finee."

"Oh, and by the way, she's your mate." Alice added.

"WHAT? How can you possibly know that? I thought you said she has a mental shield?"

"She does, but she removed it for a fraction of a second so that she could use her mind reading skill. And then I got a glimpse of both of you together. Kissing. In the near future." Alice gave me a little sneaky glance and everyone started laughing.

"Ugh. Back with the old saying. Don't bet against Alice."

Bella POV

I don't know why the Cullen's ignored me, but I ended up having to eat human food whilst having a load of boys stare at me. Eww. I deliberately pulled up my mental shield in English so that Alice knew who I was and what I was doing here. A fake version obviously. I didn't have to do PE in third period, because the teacher said I had a first lesson pass sit out. I really wanted to do it though. Join some school teams. I could hear the Cullens muttering about me, and I knew that I'd have Biology with Edward next. I couldn't wait. Knowing I would have to keep my shield down in order to talk to him, I slowly released my hold on it on the way to the science block.

Walking into the classroom, I could smell his scent. It was amazing and I was pretty sure that I'd never smelt anything like it before. The teacher made me introduce myself to the class, they were the worst kind, and when they all looked up, most of them were astounded to see my bright golden almost yellow coloured eyes. My eyes weren't like the Cullens, whose were dark and treacle coloured even straight after they'd hunted. Mine were bright, and no one had ever understood why.

Mr Brown ( **AN: Not any of my teachers names I'm afraid ;) )** directed me towards the only remaining seat in the classroom, next to Edward. We both stiffened as I dropped my bags and brought out my textbooks.

"Okay class, today we're going to be doing a research project. You're going to need laptops, and you will be choosing a topic to do with your lab partner sitting next to you." I turned and looked at Edward who smiled at me. It was a crooked, cheeky smile that made me smile back. I lowered my shield and talked to him.

"Hey." I said in my mind.

"Hey." He said back. I brought out my golden MacBook Pro3 and his smile widened.

"What?" I asked. To that he pulled out his laptop. It was exactly the same as mine but in charcoal grey. "Snap!" I said laughing. We sat in an awkward silence for awhile before Edward spoke to me in his mind again.

"My family would like to know if you can come round to ours after school."

"Sounds good." I said. "Where do you live?"

"Just follow us home after school. I have AP chemistry next."

"Same. We're probably in the same class." After that we got along just fine. Our conversations were about his family and our science project. We chose to research human cloning.

When Chemistry came, we walked together to the classroom just down the hallway, where we were sat together again!

After school I followed Edward and his family home, to a massive house in the forest. It looked a lot like mine, except larger, because it was for a family of seven. I walked inside and was immediately met be Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella. We need to talk to you." Carlisle said.

 **Sorry. Rubbish ending there, but next chapter will be Bella POV again, and its her deciding whether to follow the Volturi's mission plan…**


	7. Chapter 7

**No authors note. Just trying to write as much as possible, but I have science exams soon. Please read and review xx**

Chapter 7- What are you doing here?

Bella POV

" _Bella, we need to talk." Carlisle said._

"Umm. Okay?" I said.

"Would you like to coming into the dining room?"

"Sure." We walked through to their dining room, showing me a tour of the downstairs of their house.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. What are you doing here Bella, and don't lie to us, Jasper will know." I didn't reply for a minute, pulling up my mental shield so that Edward couldn't read my thoughts. What as I doing here? I thought to myself. Aro sent me on a mission yes, but since when does he tell me what to do on them? I'm not going to wipe out the Cullen clan, or anything drastic like that, and I'm not a spy either. I like spending time with them, and all that could be ruined if I did as Aro told me to. Plus, I really like Edward, and I want to know if he likes me too.

"I, Aro sent me here. He told me to spy on you and decide if you should be kept 'alive'" I said ashamed. The whole clan gasped. "But, I don't want to work for Aro and more. I think he just wants me for my powers, and even after one day with you guys, I know that this is where I belong. If you'll have me?" I said.

"Well Bella, I'm not going to pretend like all this is okay, especially with Aro trying to keep an eye on us, but we would love to except you into our coven."

"Really?" I asked!

"Really." Carlisle replied.

"Yay yay yay! A new sister!" Alice was bouncing with happiness.

"Oh shoot, I have to go to work." Carlisle realised. "See you later."

"Well, do you all want to come over to mine?" I asked.

"Awesome!" They all said.

"I'm going to stay here and redecorate I think." Esme smiled. "but its lovely to have you in our family Bella."

"Thanks Esme. Okay, well, follow me to my house?" I said and the Cullens nodded. We zipped outside to the cars, and that's when they properly saw my car for the first time.

"OMG Bella! Is that the Audi TT Skittle edition?" Rosalie screamed.

"Uhh, yeah?" I laughed.

"OMG, I've been wanting one of these like, forever, but Carlisle said I'm not allowed to buy anymore cars." She frowned.

"Wanna drive?" I said.

"Seriously? YES!" She said.

"Cool, I'll direct you." So Rosalie and I jumped in my car, and the rest of them jumped into Edwards Volvo and we drive up the hillside to my house.

I pulled out the keys from my bag and unlocked the door, all the Cullens followed me inside.

"Sit down." I smiled "I'm just going to ditch my bags upstairs."

"I'll come!" Alice said.

"Okay." We walked upstairs to my bedroom, where alice squealed at my wardrobe.

"Oh My God! Your clothes are amazing! We have to go shopping some time?"

"Totally. Shopping is the best thing to do ever!" We jumped down the stairs and met Edward, Jasper, Rose and Emmett in my living room.

"Do you want to stay at mine tonight?" I asked shyly.

There were answers of yes from all of them.

"Lets play my favourite game!" Alice squeaked. She really is a little pixie.

"No way Alice. Your favourite game always ends in disaster. " Edward frowned.

"I want to play." I said reading Alice's mind. "I've never played truth or dare before." The whole family just stared at me. Mouths hanging.

"That settles it. We're playing TorD to educate Bella." Alice smiled.

"Okay, who first?" Edward asked.

"Bella." Rosalie said with an evil grin.

"Okay Bella, Truth or Dare?" Alice smiled.

"Truth?" I answered.

"Bella's a wimp, Bella's a wimp!" Emmett started.

"Shut up Emmett." I said.

"Bella's a wimp, Bella's a wimp." Emmett carried on.

"I told you to shut up." I said again.

"BELLA'S A WIMP, BELLA'S A- " But he didn't get any further because I had wrapped him up in my physical shield and pinned him to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." Emmett replied sheepishly. I dropped him from the ceiling onto a bean bags, causing it to burst and the beans to go everywhere. Everyone was laughing there heads off, and if he could, Emmett would be tomato red.

"Okay, your truth Bella." Alice said. "Is, who was your first kiss, give us details." Everyone looked super interested and I just had to look interested in the carpet.

"I haven't had my first kiss." I said, embarrassed.

"OMG! REALLY!" Alice practically shouted. I wasn't interested in her though, I thought I'd caught a little bit of Edwards emotion before he shut it away. Was that happiness?

"Okay, Bella, your turn." Alice said to me.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" He shouted.

"I dare you to kiss Rosalie for at least 4 minutes, seeing as you don't need to breathe and all." I smiled.

"Easy peasy." So they sat there for what I think was a little more than four minutes making out.

"Okay, enough enough. I don't think my eyes can handle anymore of it." I laughed.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Um. Dare." Jasper replied sneakily.

"I dare you to put this honey on your lips then kiss Alice."

"Eww, no. I don't want to taste human food. Eww."

"Wait, why did you have honey on you? Have you been carrying that all day?" Edward asked laughing.

"Rose and I often use it." Emmett said with an intriguing glance towards Rosalie who just smirked. Jasper put the honey on his lips and leaned over to kiss Alice, she tried to duck away at first before finding it hard to resist the urge to kiss Jasper. Their lips collided and they were kissing.

When Jasper and Alice FINALLY broke apart Alice was licking her lips.

"Honey is the nicest thing ever!" Alice laughed.

"Jasper, your turn." Emmett said. It went on like this for hours. I was dared at one point to run through the forest naked. At human speed. That was probably the worst one.

It was after midnight when Alice chose Edward.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare." He replied instantly.

"I dare you to kiss Bella." She said simply. Edwards head whipped around to look at me. Lowering my shield I allowed my thoughts to flow to him. 'It's okay. It's only a dare.'

'I know, but are you okay with that?" He answered.

'Guess so, don't want to be called a wimp again.' I said chuckling in my mind.

"Oooooo." Emmett shouted like a little girl with gossip. "Physic convo going on here."

"Come on Edward, we want to do the next one." Alice said. I wasn't going to say anything, but I actually really wanted Edward to kiss me, but obviously I was to cool to say anything and so just let it happen, pretending I wasn't bothered.

Edward began to lean in, his face getting closer to mine. I could smell his after shave, it was sweet smelling and delicious; why wouldn't he kiss me already. Edward's lips were just millimetres away from mine now, we were getting closer and closer, I could feel his unnecessary breathes on my cheek and neck. Closer, closer and….


	8. Chapter 8- Unexpected

**Dear avid readers. I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger at the end of chapter 7, but here comes chapter 8. Bet you weren't expecting it!**

Chapter 8- a little unexpected

BPOV

 _Previously on Volturi Princess:_

 _Edward began to lean in, his face getting closer to mine. I could smell his after shave, it was sweet smelling and delicious; why wouldn't he kiss me already. Edward's lips were just millimetres away from mine now, we were getting closer and closer, I could feel his unnecessary breathes on my cheek and neck. Closer, closer and…._

He kissed me. On the cheek. Oh. What. Just. Happened? I actually thought that Edward Cullen was going to kiss me, and then he didn't. What is going on? I looked into his eyes and I could feel his embarrassment.

'Later.' He said to me in his mind.

"Awww, come on Edward, you were supposed to kiss her." Alice moaned.

""Ah, but you didn't say where." Edward grinned.

"Ugh," And she stormed into the kitchen. Edward left as well into the garden. I followed Alice into the kitchen.

"Why did you dare him to kiss me Alice? You know he doesn't like me in that way." I moaned.

"Seriously, he does Bella. Can't you feel it?" Alice said back.

"Okay but, he's kissed so many girls, I'm just some vampire that's like a new toy."

"Your wrong Bella." Alice chuckled.

"No I'm not Alice, and you know it." I snapped back.

"Never bet against Alice. You ever heard that expression Bella?" She laughed.

"To many times." I replied.

"Well this time it completely true."

"Why?" I asked, curios.

"Because Edward hasn't had his first kiss yet either." She said simply. I stood their shocked. The beautiful, charming, amazing, wonderful Edward Cullen hasn't had his first kiss yet? Get out. I thought. Alice gave me a little smirk and I left her to play truant with Rose and Emmett whilst I went outside to look for Edward. I found him, sitting under a weeping willow in the bottom of my garden. It was dark out and the only light was a full moon bathing the ground in silver light.

"So you think I'm beautiful huh?" Edward grinned mischievously.

"AHHHH SHIT!" I swore really loud. "I left my shield down didn't I?" Already knowing the answer as Edward nodded. "You are beautiful though." I murmured quietly.

"Not as beautiful as you." Edward said back. I looked up into his golden eyes and gasped. Not for the first time tonight. And then we were kissing. For real this time, not just a peck on the cheek, but a proper kiss. Bathed in the moonlight and hidden under the fluffy protection of the willow tree.

 **Hi guys. Really short chapter im afraid. Sorry, I'm writing 9 right now. I just wanted you to have a short heads up first seeing as 7 ended so abruptly. I'm writing a new twilight fanfiction, but its all human. I'm finding it hard to write new life at the moment but I'll leave it up for the time being. Please review and follow. TYSM xxxx**


End file.
